The Meeting
by Matantei
Summary: Have you ever wanted to know how the two vampire models Shiki Senri and Touya Rima met? In this short story a possibility is shown. On a playground two lonely children, different from everyone else, is watching how everyone is having fun.


Okay, this is my first fanfiction ever! This is the story of the meeting between Touya Rima and Shiki Senri... well, it's my version of it.

I do not own Vampire Knight!

Please wite and rewiev! I hope you like it~!

* * *

She's sitting alone at a swing in the playground. Everywhere around her, the other children are playing happily with each other. Her mother told her to enjoy herself, her mother don't know that the other children won't play with her. The other children ignore her. They think she's weird and scary.

That's why, day after day, she sits alone at the same swing in the same playground looking at all the children enjoying themselves. If she goes to them, they run away from her. She's already tried. They shout and scream and some even cry. She just don't fit in with these kids. Her mother don't know it, she can't know it, because she wont tell her mother. She's afraid she'd be disappointed at her. She tries all she can to meddle with the crowd, but she's always outstanding.

Even though the children has no chance to know the reality, they can feel there's something wrong. They know instinctively there's something wrong with her, so they keep their distance. Even the adults do so. That's a fact for as long as she can remember. She just can't be a part of these kind of social groups. When being with other of her kind it's alright. They're just as different as her. It's probably for the best that she doesn't play with the other children, but it'd also be nice to make friends, who weren't the same as her.

Even in the school the other children would take their distance towards her, the teachers would take all their problems out on her. If she didn't knew the answer to the question, they would just tell how disappointed they were because of her. The teacher in charge of the class even. She would always tell the children to be nice to her and start playing with her, but when talking to her colleagues she said that it was probably her own fault, that she didn't even try to fit in. She's already given up and is now just an observer. She wants most of all to get out of her everyday nightmare of her life.

He's looking at her. Ever since he's moved into this part of town, he's just sat on the lawn and observing her. She's always all alone staring at the other children. Her sad eyes tells that she want's to play with them. But the other children always stares at her with frightened looks, whispering to each other. He wonders why they're so scared of her.

She's a pretty kid, about eight or nine years old just like him. He's noticed she always sits at the same swing. Her feet rest on the ground and once in a while she swings a little back and forward, but then stops to look again. She has two ponytails tied up with a black ribbon in each. Her hair is blonde with a slight of orange. Her light blue eyes looks so hurt, like they're about to cry any second it could be, but the rest of her face is just plain, you can't see if she's happy or sad. Her skin is pale, but very beautiful. This day she's wearing a dress in check pattern, that stops a little over the knee and has short sleeves. It fits her slim body very well.

He wants to go over to her, but he's afraid she might be scared of him like everybody else are. He's never done anything to be feared for, but everyone makes a great distance to him. They don't come near him or talk to him if they can avoid it, and when choosing teams for different sports in the school they're always arguing which one of them who absolutely have to have him on their team. Usually he just ends up with walking away, and watching the game instead of participating.

He always feel kind of lonely, but it doesn't really bothers him. He knows he doesn't fit in so it's alright. He knows he's not the same as all the kids playing, and they probably also know he's different. They can probably sense his inner monster. But it really can't be helped.

And if they were to get close to him, become friends with him, he might end up hurting them. Then he'll just be even more left out than before. Then not only the kids, but also the adults will be too scared of him to even face him. At least some will. It was the same last time. He accidentally bit someone, who was hurt because the strong smell of blood was to much to him. He was called monster, outcast, he was hated by everyone and no one wanted to talk to him. Some even ran away in fear. He was so hurt that time, and he won't allow it to happen again. It's really a miracle he hasn't been killed by the hunters for that mistake. If it weren't for his mother he'd probably already be dead for loosing control. The work afterwards with deleting everybody's memories was also a pain for the council. And so he and his family had moved to a new town.

Now he spends the rest of his summer vacation just sitting and watching this lonely girl on the swing.

She sees him again today. He's watching her. She noticed a few days ago, a kid around her own age sitting in the grass over in the shades of the trees and doing nothing but staring at her. Is he also lonely? She wants to go over there and talk to him, but she's afraid also he might end up running away. She has noticed something. The other children also seems to be afraid of him. Either that or they just don't notice him, as he's sitting far away from everyone.

But she finds him kind of pretty, so she thinks it's weird none of all the people in the park at least turn their heads in his direction. He has red brown hair, a little tousled, but that only gives it a very charming look. His eyes are blue, very light, in fact even lighter than her own are. He's wearing a black sweater a bit to big for him, and a bit to warm for the weather. His jeans are dark blue and he's wearing red snickers. His skin is just as pale as hers. Can he really be...? She wants to know. But she can't ask a question like that. What if he isn't. Then she'll have a hard time explaining what she meant. She tries to focus on the playing kids, but her eyes keep turning over at the lonely boy. She gives up and just keeps looking at him. Then suddenly he looks up, and their eyes meet.

She's looking at him. He has just turned his face away for a brief moment but in the meanwhile she had discovered him. Now he's looking in her eyes only, he sees that her cheeks become red and he starts smiling. She turns her face away, and he begins focusing on the bus, which just drive by. As he looks at the swing again, she's gone.

He stands up and walks over to the swing. The sun is burning in his eyes, but he goes all the way over to the swing. He sits down. It smells nice. He closes his eyes and just swings back and forward, imagining how she's been sitting there every single day just observing how others are having fun.

At once he feels sorry for her. He's long giving up, she at least is still trying, she still has a tiny sparkle of hope. He gets angry at the kids for not letting her in. He gets angry at himself for not just going over to her. "Damn it," he mumbles.

She runs. She has no idea why she runs. At the moment his eyes had met hers she felt a warmth inside her body. And when he looked the other way, she started to run. She's been running ever since and now she realizes how exhausted she has become. She stops and breathe heavily. She feels like an idiot for running away. Now a person apparently took interest in her and all she can do is fleeing. She wants to go back, but she can't instead she goes home and lock herself in her room.

It's already evening. He haven't even moved an inch since the girl disappeared and he took over the swing. It's getting darker and colder, but he doesn't really care. He just wants to stay on this swing, he's waiting for her to return, although he knows that won't happen. He lets his head fall while moving back and forward on the swing. Imagining how she was sitting there this morning. How she was swinging. He's sighing. Then he feels a hand on his shoulder.

She looks right into his surprised eyes. He actually still is at the playground. She smiles.

"Hi," she says silently. He answers the same way.

"Shall I give you a push?" she asks him. He nods in approval, she gives him a push, then another and soon after the swing is swinging wildly. She goes in front of him. She begins to laugh, and he joins her free laughing. She notices small fangs in his mouth. Then she was right. She smiles. He really was a vampire, just like her.

"I'm Rima," she says, still smiling.

"Senri," he answers. "Nice to meet you." He stops the swing and looks at her. "Can I drink some of your blood?" He asks very calm. She doesn't answer, just expose her neck to him. His fangs enter her skin and he start sucking. She smiles. "Tomorrow it's my turn," she says, and he just nods.

"Hey Rima, come on! We don't want to be late!" Seven years have passed, and Senri and Rima is walking together op the road to the Cross Academy main gate.

"Say Shiki, did we really had to attend this school? I don't really feel like studying." Rima is a little upset.

"Don't worry. We'll probably have a good time." Senri don't want to study either, and Rima already knows so. But like him, she just accepted the scholarship to pass time. Like this they can be together, and they hope at least to find an exiting adventure at the school, something to change the boring everyday life. Together they enter the gate to their new life as high scholars.


End file.
